While driving a vehicle, a driver typically wants to gaze forward in order to observe what lies in front of the vehicle. While driving, however, a driver may direct its attention elsewhere (i.e., not directly forward) in order to perform other typical driving functions, such as looking toward the rearview mirror. Accordingly, the driver may desire to know if he/she is inadvertently gazing in another direction (i.e., not toward the front of the vehicle). It is therefore useful to develop a system capable of alerting the driver if he/she is not gazing forward.